Feelings Unearthed
by RedHead007
Summary: What happens when what CM Punk reveals on RAW isn't all fictional. Feelings come to light that they both thought they had been destroyed a long time ago.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to WWE

**Feelings Unearthed**

AJ couldn't figure out why she was so upset. She knew what was going to happen when she got down to the ring. She knew what he was supposed to say, which he did. However, there were a few factoids that weren't just for the storyline. Had she proposed in the ring? Yes, for the storyline. Did they flirt back and forth on twitter? Yes, for added affect. Had they been intimate? Almost... It wasn't something that they had planned on and they had stopped themselves before it went too far since neither one of them was single at the time. He had been with Amy aka Lita and she had started dating her high school sweetheart, Greg, again; a relationship that had ended badly the night he saw CM Punk leaving her hotel room.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_You did not!" AJ exclaimed while stifling back laughter._

"_You sound surprised? You should know me well enough now to that I don't make stuff like this up." Punk replied. He had just finished telling her about the time he had wrangled a turkey while working at a gas station to support his wrestling habit. When she hadn't believed him, he had pulled out the picture of him with the turkey._

"_Do I even want to know how you managed to catch the turkey?" she asked staring at the picture_

"_Well there was a broom, a trash can lid and of course the trash can itself. How else would one catch a turkey?" he said giving her a sly smile. The two of them had just arrived back at her hotel after heading to a movie. Normally, they would have gone out with the rest of the divas and superstars to whatever club or bar was in the area; but neither one of them had been in the mood filled with bad music, horrible dancing and the inevitable task of caring for their drunken friends. So, they opted to grab a couple of burgers and check out a movie._

"_You never cease to amaze me Phil. You have endless stories, each one slightly crazier than the last." AJ said as she handed him the photo back before exiting the elevator._

"_Well how else am I going to keep your interest?" Punk flirted innocently as they headed toward her door._

"_I'm sure you would find a way. Well this is me." She smiled up at him. "Did you want to come in? I've got my XBOX; you could try and redeem yourself since I kicked your tattooed ass last time."_

"_Any other night I would take you up on that challenge, but I want to get back to bus before Kofi does. He has this really annoying habit of thinking that he can steal my bed after he has been drinking if I'm not with him." Punk answered somberly._

"_Oh, ok no problem. I will see you tomorrow then. Thank you for going out with me tonight. I had a great time." AJ turned to put her key in the lock when she felt a strong had on her bicep._

"_What, no goodnight hugs?" Punk turned her around and pulled her into a friendly embrace which she reciprocated wrapping her arms around his strong shoulders. "Goodnight Firecracker," he said as he released her without completely letting her go._

"_Goodnight Phil," AJ held onto his muscular biceps and placed a tender kiss on his cheek before smiling up into his green eyes. They stood there for staring at each other; just as they had many times before but somehow they both saw something in the others eyes that they hadn't before._

_What happened next, happened faster than either one of them could have possibly imagined. Neither one of them could say how it happened or who had started it, but the next thing they knew their lips were caught in a passionate kiss with their tongues fighting for dominance in each others mouths. They broke apart for the sole need for air. AJ took the opportunity to turn and quickly open the door pulling Punk inside behind her. As soon as the door was closed Punk pinned AJ against it crashing his lips to hers once again. Punk pulled her body close to his until she was standing on her tip toes. He moaned against her lips as she pressed her small frame into his. He felt her mouth move from his mouth trailing kisses across his jaw, down his neck, across his collarbone and back up the other side of his neck nipping her way back up as she went, before finally finding her way back to his mouth. Gripping her hips he ground his hips against her and moved his hands down to her ass and lifted her up until she wrapped her toned legs around his waist. Punk pulled back and looked at her with his signature smirk that was met with a look of confusion from AJ. Her confusion was pushed aside when he began his own attack on her neck and shoulders. AJ clawed at his shoulders as he used his mouth and tongue sending amazing sensations down to her centre. The feeling of his lip ring against her skin was the biggest turn on she had ever experienced._

_Punk peeled her off the door and headed for the bed. As he sat down on the edge he played with the hem of her shirt until she nodded, with that he pulled it over her head and threw it across the room. He took in the sight of her sitting on him half naked in the dim light of the room. "You are beautiful," he said placing a kiss on each of her breasts._

"_You see me like this every Monday night," she said breathlessly._

"_This is different," he said cupping her face in his hands; "This is very different." He repeated before pulling her in for another heated kiss._

_AJ couldn't get enough of him, but she needed to feel his skin against hers. Breaking their kiss she looked at him with her "crazy eyes" and grabbed his shirt and started to pull it over his head. "I showed you mine; now you show me yours," she said as she tossed the shirt in the direction of hers. "You feel amazing!" as his mouth lingered on her skin near her pulse point. She could feel him growing hard under her and she instinctively pressed herself into his hardness. This forced Punk to groan deep in his throat. Skin met skin, hands, arms mouths and tongues exploring each other until AJ felt something unexpected. "Are you vibrating?" she asked him._

"_I'm kinky, but I'm not that kinky. Punk replied as he left a trail of tender kisses between her breasts working his way down to her stomach._

"_No! Your phone, you perv!" she barely got out as she ran her hands through his hair._

"_Oh!" Phil pulled out his phone with the intention of hitting ignore but was met with a picture of his girlfriend Amy. The sight of her smiling face brought him crashing back down into reality. "AJ, we have to stop." He said pulling away from her._

_A small whimper escaped her mouth, "Why? When it feels so good?" she complained. Punk said nothing and showed her his phone. "Oh my God! What was I thinking?" AJ said as she crawled off of Punk and hurried to the head of the bed pulling her legs up to her chest and dropping her head into her hands. "I can't believe I just did that!"_

"_Hey it wasn't just you." Punk said placing a hand on her leg trying to comfort her._

"_Please don't touch me. I don't think I can handle it."_

"_Okay, okay," he pulled his hand away and put his head in his hands. "AJ listen to me, this was an accident it didn't get out of hand we stopped ourselves before it went too far. No one got hurt."_

"_Yeah, but … What do we do now? I mean are you going to tell Amy? Cause if you are I need some time to prep for that fight; she could snap me like a twig." AJ rambled._

"_AJ, AJ! I am not going to tell Amy and you aren't going to tell Greg. Neither of them needs to know. No one has to get hurt over nothing."_

"_Nothing? Nothing, Phil? I don't know about you but you have quite the large NOTHING in your crotch right now, which I caused. And Greg! How could I have forgotten about him? I am the worst girlfriend in the world! And you have the balls to sit there and say nothing happened! You made me feel things I haven't felt in a very long time and you expect me to say its nothing?" AJ was pacing across the hotel room._

"_Okay, you need to stop. You are going to wear a hole in the carpet. I'm not saying that what happened was nothing, yes I felt something, but no one but you and I have to know. I don't want anyone to get hurt."_

"_So, what now? I mean about us, what happens between you and me now? Are we still going to be friends? AJ asked as she stared down at the navy blue carpet._

_Punk cupped her face and forced her to look up at him, "Of course we are, Firecracker. We always will be." He saw a small smile creep its way onto her face._

"_Ok good." AJ breathed heavily finally able to relax some and fell into a comfortable embrace with punk. Suddenly AJ realized that they were both still half naked. "Ummmm….Punk I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I need you to put your shirt on. Your skin feels too good against mine."_

"_Oh, yeah sure. Here ya go," he said tossing her shirt over to her. "Okay I'm gonna head out. You gonna be okay?"_

"_Yeah. I will be. I'm sorry Punk, I should have stopped."_

"_Hey, it was both of us. I'm sorry too. I'll see you tomorrow. Punk headed for the door; opening it he felt her hand on his forearm._

"_Punk…Thank you."_

"_For what?"_

"_For making me feel wanted again." she said as her cheeks flushed._

"_You are very welcome." He said with a smirk. He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before heading to the elevator ignoring the man who came around the corner as he left._

_AJ looked through the peephole at the knock at the door. "Greg! I didn't expect to see you tonight," she said nervously._

"_Cut the crap AJ!" Greg pushed his way into the room. "I know what you did."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You and Phil! I saw him leaving and heard what you said to him. You're sleeping with him aren't you?"_

"_No, it's not like that."_

"_Oh really? You said he made you feel wanted again. What the fuck does that mean if not sex? Just be honest." Greg yelled._

"_You want me to be honest, fine. Did something happen? Yes! Did we have sex? No! We stopped before that happened. Am I sorry? Yes and no."_

"_What the hell AJ? I thought we were together. And what do you mean yes and no?"_

"_Yes, because you and Amy are in the crosshairs. I didn't want you to find out so that you wouldn't get hurt. No, because now I know that something isn't right between us."_

"_We're fine, everything is great!" Greg exclaimed._

"_Fine? How can you say that? We never see each other and talk even less. When we do see each other we do nothing but fight. Is that really the kind of relationship that you want? Because it isn't what I want. I can't do this anymore."_

"_So now what? Are you going to sit around waiting for a man that is involved with another woman? That makes a whole lot of sense April."_

"_I'm not going to sit around and wait for Punk. He is with Amy and that isn't changing anytime soon. All I do know for sure is that I can't be in this relationship anymore. I'm sorry."_

"_Well fine. If that's the way you want it. FINE. Maybe I will just pay Amy a visit and let her know that her boyfriend is a cheating liar." Greg yelled as he headed for the door._

"_NO! You can't. It's not your place to tell her. I don't want anyone else to get hurt." AJ cried in a panic tears starting to form in her eyes._

"_You are just worried that she will kick your ass. That's not my problem it's yours. Good luck with that by the way. Have a nice life." Greg sneered at her as he left the room leaving her in an anxious, nervous wreck._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

In the end Greg had told Amy, who immediately broke up with Punk and then came after AJ. Thankfully AJ and Punk had been in a heated argument when Amy decided to attack. Punk stopped Amy and dragged her away, not even checking to see if AJ was okay.

Punk had stopped talking to AJ altogether after Amy found out. He didn't let her explain that Greg saw them, he just assumed that she had broken there unspoken promise not to say anything. Now, he only spoke to her when it was required for work. They had had countless segments together in the months following, even had to kiss twice but as soon as they were done he treated her as if she didn't exist. Yet through all of the antics she had never felt the way she did now. She felt betrayed, angry and hurt. He had gone off script and aired their dirty laundry for the world to see. She wanted nothing more than to talk to the CM Punk that she had met when she first joined the WWE, but as far as AJ could tell that man was long gone. Now she sat in her office trying, unsuccessfully, to hold back tears. She had just watched Punks segment with Mick Foley and if Punk felt anything he was doing a bang up job of hiding it. No emotion, that's what she saw, no emotion. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone when she heard a knock at the door; her first instinct was to tell who ever it was to go away but being the GM she had a responsibility to the superstars and divas.

"Come in," she said just loud enough for whoever it was to hear. Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she kept her gaze focused on the floor. "How can I help you?" she said as she looked up. Her mouth falling open at the sight in front of her.

"Can we talk, Firecracker?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I was suffering a little bit of writers block. Thank you to all for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE**

AJ sat there and stared at him. A wave of emotions ran through her body; shock, awe, confusion, hope, happiness, but above all of those was anger. Why was he here? What made him think she would want to talk after all this time or even look at him for that matter? He was the last person she wanted to see.

"Say something please." Punk said quietly, as he made his way further into her office.

"Get out." AJ said almost inaudibly.

"AJ please I want to talk. I need to…"

"No! I said get out and I meant it. I do not want to talk to you. I don't even want to look at you. So do me a favour and GET OUT!" AJ said accentuating the last to words.

"AJ, please. You can't just ignore me."

"Why not? You've been doing it to me for 6 months. Why can't I return the favour? I don't even want to see you right now. In fact, you are the very last person I want to see right now." AJ stood and crossed the room to open the door only to be caught midway when Punk grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him.

"We need to talk about this. I'm not leaving until we do." He said as he looked down at her with sad eyes.

"Why do you all of a sudden want to talk to me? You haven't said a word to me unless it was for work since that night. Why is now so special?" AJ looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She just didn't understand what he was doing here especially after what had occurred in the ring at the start of the show. "I'm not in the mood to talk to you or anyone right now. So please just go."

"I can't do that, AJ. I crossed a line tonight and I didn't even realize it until Mick called me on it and said that you were upset." Punk said to her as she stood in front of with her arms across her chest defensively. "I never meant to hurt you. I know I went off script tonight and I am sorry that I said what I did."

"Punk I really can't do this right now." she said running her hands through her hair; more frustrated and confused than ever. She didn't know what to think anymore. For months she had wanted this moment, the moment when he would talk to her again but she didn't want it to come at the expense of her public humiliation. She needed time to think about this and needed to be away from his over powering presence. "I have a show to run. We can talk later. Come find me after the show."

"You promise? I really need to talk this out with you." His voice filled with relief.

"Yes, I promise. I will see you later."

"Okay. Thank you AJ, you won't regret this." Punk said as he headed to the door.

"I hope not." AJ said opening the door to let him out. Standing on the other side ready to knock was Paul Heyman. "I was wrong, HE is the very last person that I want to see right now."

"Why thank you AJ. I just wanted to come by and get your answer…Punk?" Paul said entering the office uninvited. "What are you doing here?"

"By all means come on in Paul." AJ said closing the door, not bothering to hide her irritation at the surprise visitor.

"I came to talk to AJ. What are you doing here Paul?" Punk asked.

"I also came to talk to AJ. She still hasn't given me an answer to my question." Paul answered. "So, AJ how about it? What do you say? You gonna marry me?"

AJ thought she would throw up on the spot. The thought of marrying Paul Heyman literally made her stomach churn and heave. "You have got to be kidding me! That was just for storyline, Paul! You know I'm not going to marry you. I would rather roll around in pig shit than marry you." She said trying not to heave.

"AJ before you say no think about it. Everything I said in the ring could be true. You have the drive and I have the experience. We would be unstoppable." Paul countered.

"I said NO. What part didn't you understand? The 'n' or the 'o'? Who would want to marry a smarmy, greasy, over-bearing weasel like you?" AJ responded.

"Listen to me you crazy, little spitfire. I have more qualifications in my little finger than you do in your entire mentally unstable body. You could do worse."

"Yeah if by worse you mean an actual weasel, then possibly." AJ retorted.

"You can't talk to me like that! Do you know who I am?" Paul said.

"Yes I do. You are the parasite that hitches himself to whoever he can and ride their coattails to further his own career and not giving a damn who gets hurt along the way." AJ replied.

"How dare you! I will have your job for this. Mark my words, you are going to wish you never.."

"PAUL! That's enough." Punk cut him off. "You are starting to blur the line between storyline and reality. You can't talk to her like that. Show some respect."

Paul starred at Punk in utter shock and he wasn't the only one. AJ couldn't believe her ears, he was actually defending her.

"Respect? What about her? She slapped the taste out of my mouth in the middle of the ring. That's not ecxatly showling a whole lot of respect to someone." Paul whined.

"That was scripted Paul. This little scene you are creating right now is not. Now you need to leave and go cool off." Punk explained.

"This is not over AJ. We will talk again." Paul said with more than a little bit of a threatening tone as he left room, slamming the door behind him.

Punk turned back to AJ, who was looking up at him with questioning eyes trying to find the words to express how she felt about the complete 180 he had done in a matter of hours. What was going on with him? Was Mick Foley's speech that penetrating? AJ was dying to know, but she did still have a show that was running. AJ was pulled out of her thoughts by a gentle arm on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that AJ. I don't know what just got into Paul. Are you okay?" Punk said to her calmly.

"I'm okay, thanks Phil. I can handle myself in a battle of wits." She replied with a weak smile.

"Yeah, I uh caught that. I didn't think you had that kind of venom in you."

"I learned from the best."

"Oh really, I wonder who that could be." Punk said with a grin. He was happy that they could still have a little playful banter like they used to. Even if it was only brought on by Paul and his outburst. It gave him hope that they could talk everything out and start to become friends again. "Well I would love to continue this conversation, but I have to go get hit in the stomach with a lead pipe, attack a legend and stare in shock at a mountain of a man. Will talk later?"

"Yes, we will bye Phil." AJ assured him as he headed out the door. She sank down into her couch in a ball of emotions. How could they just fall back into their innocent banter/flirting after not speaking to each other in 6 months? She didn't understand it, he humiliates her, then he wants to talk and to top it all off he defended her when Heyman was attacking her and he looked damn fine doing it. Confusion or not she was still drawn to him. Over the last 6 months he had been the source of all her best dreams, each of which started with the night they last spoke; a night that she desperately wanted to repeat, this time without interruption. Maybe now they could.

"Get it together AJ. He said he just wanted to talk." She said to herself with a hopeful smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, just wanted to get Punks view and interaction with Heyman**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with WWE**

Punk sat in his locker room packing up all his gear, trying not to aggravate his sore ribs. Sure, it wasn't a full blown shot to the ribs but there are just something's that you can't completely brace yourself for. And a lead pipe to the ribs is one of them; despite that he couldn't get rid of the grin on his face or the feeling of relief inside him. Punk couldn't believe it; she actually agreed to talk to him. He thought it would take a lot more convincing than it did, he guessed that he had Paul Heyman to thank for that. If it weren't for Paul going a little overboard with the storyline he may still be trying to get AJ to talk to him. Now all he had to do was figure out exactly what he wanted to say.

"Easier said than done." He said out loud to himself.

"What's easier said than done, Punk?" a familiar voice asking.

"Oh hey Paul, I didn't hear you come in. I'm just trying to figure out what to say to AJ." Punk replied

"For next week's show, I've got a couple of ideas. That stuff you added tonight was great. Her reaction was perfect. I didn't know that you two had added that to the script, a little warning next time would be great. I'll give her credit; she's a better actress than I originally thought she was. She looked genuinely upset with you, I thought she might actually cry right there in the middle of the ring." Paul rambled on.

Punk was becoming more and more frustrated with Paul as he continued to describe the scene in the ring with AJ from the beginning of the night. "PAUL! Will you please just shut up!" he finally yelled at the man who gave him his start in the business.

Paul stared at Punk with his mouth hanging open in utter shock. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I said shut up. You have no idea what I did tonight."

"Yes I do, you showed the world that you are the Best in the World and that's why you deserve respect. You showed AJ what happens when you mess with the WWE champion. You…"

"Paul, it wasn't part of the script." Punk interrupted.

"What? What do you mean it wasn't part of the script? Sure, it wasn't the original plan but the additions were great and the fans ate up every minute of it."

"No, Paul the part about me and AJ wasn't part of the script. I got caught up in the moment and I blurted all that stuff out. And her reaction was completely real, those tears that you thought she might shed were there for real and to her credit she went along with it and composed herself enough to finish the segment. But despite all of that I crossed a line tonight, I shouldn't have dragged our personal life into this" Punk explained.

"You were actually intimate with her? I must say I'm shocked! I didn't think she was your type. How long have the two of you been seeing each other? And why didn't you tell me?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but no we weren't intimate in the way that I made it seem but we almost were. And we aren't seeing each other, we never were. It happened 6 months ago when I was still with Amy and AJ was seeing this Greg guy. We didn't plan it, it just sort of happened but we stopped ourselves before we went too far. Why am I telling you all of this?"

"Because; I'm your friend. But I don't see the problem here. AJ knows that you adlib with the script all the time. So what you went off script and brought up a personal thing it happens all the time. What's the big deal?" Paul blathered on nonchalantly.

"The problem, Paul, is that she and I never actually talked about the aftermath about what happened between us. Tonight was the first time that we have actually talked about it since it happened; it's also the first time I have talked to her outside of a WWE segment, match, event or work in general. I really upset her."

"Oh poor AJ, she got a taste of the champ and got upset when you didn't call her the next day. What does she expect? If it looks like a ring rat and acts like a ring rat…"

Punk wasn't sure what came over him but the next thing he knew he was throwing Paul up against a wall of the locker room holding on to his jacket. He was seething with rage he couldn't remember a time when he was this mad. "You have no idea what you are talking about. If I ever hear you talking about her like that again I'm gonna teach you a little lesson about respect." Punk sneered through clenched teeth.

"Okay, okay, okay…I'm sorry. I didn't mean, just let me go." Paul pleaded.

"You are something else Heyman. Do you ever think before you speak? Do us both a favor and get out of my locker room." Punk said as he let go.

"Aren't we going to eat?" Paul asked.

"No, I have plans with AJ."

"Punk I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean she is clearly already in your head. The last thing you need to be is distracted and from what I can see, she is one hell of a distraction."

"Paul you are treading on thin ice. Now get the fuck out, I'll see you later." Punk glared at Paul rage beginning to take over again.

"Alright I'll be nice, see you later champ." Paul said holding up his hands in surrender as he left the locker room.

_Maybe he is what everyone says he is._ Punk wondered to himself before getting ready to meet AJ.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for all of the reviews and follows. I am putting forth a challenge to all of my readers. I have given both AJ and Punk nicknames for each other. If you think you know what I am referencing private message me with your answer. The first to get it right will have a character named after them in the next chapter as well as a mention in my next AN. Thanks for reading, enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in relation to WWE**

She had been pacing the length of her office since he left. AJ couldn't sit still. She was too anxious, she couldn't figure out what she was going to say to Punk never mind what he was going to say to her. AJ couldn't stop fidgeting with her jacket and tie.

"I need to get out of this getup!" she said to out loud to herself. AJ was enjoying her new role as GM but she was having trouble getting used to the new wardrobe. Sure the outfits that the wardrobe personnel came up with were nice and were starting to look more like something she would wear, but she would rather be wearing her own jeans and her chucks. Thankfully she had been able to convince the wardrobe ladies that she could wear her chucks. Now all she had to do was get rid of the stupid business jackets and ties.

Digging through her duffel bag she looked for something to wear when she heard a gentle knock at the door. "Come on in," she said happily assuming that it was Punk.

"Hey Pocket Rocket, what's up?" Kaitlyn said entering the room. "Are you almost ready to go? We've got a table reserved at a new club in town."

"Change of plans tonight, Mama Bear. I'm not going to the club tonight. Something came up that is more important." AJ responded.

"WHAT? No, AJ, you have to come out. You have become such a stick in the mud lately. All you do is concentrate on work and it's not who you are. You need to come out and forget all about this place for a while. So get changed into something hot, get your ass on a dance floor and shake it with your best friend."

"Kait, I told you, something came up and I have to deal with it. But, you go and have a good time with Layla and Nat. Take pictures for me and I will see you later."

"AJ, you can't bail on me tonight! I got Sheamus and John to come tonight too! You might get to dance with John!" Kaitlyn said trying to convince her best friend to come out and have a good time.

"Kait, I can't but I promise I will come out with you next time. I'll even put on a pair of heels for you."

"What could be so important that you are going to bail on your bestie and a couple of hotties?" Kaitlyn asked.

AJ hesitated; she wasn't sure how to tell Kaitlyn that she was blowing her off to talk to Punk. Kaitlyn was the only person that AJ had told about the night with Punk and the fallout thereafter. Kaitlyn wasn't exactly Punks biggest fan right now.

"Stop trying to figure out what to say and just say it! Come on out with it AJ. What is going on?" Kaitlyn pressed.

"Phil came to see me. He wants to talk. I said yes. He is meeting me here soon." AJ couldn't look her friend in the eye as she explained herself. Staring down at her hands she braced herself for Kaitlyns reply.

"What! Why did you say yes? AJ this is the guy who has treated you like garbage for 6 months. What could he possibly say now to make up for what he has done?" Kaitlyn yelled.

"Kait, please stop. I have to hear him out. I want to hear him out. I have been waiting for him talk to me for so long and I can't let this opportunity pass me by. I may not get one again."

"Do you remember how distraught you were after he stopped talking to you? Do you remember what it took for you to put yourself back together again? Do you remember your last argument? The one that was interrupted by Amy, his ex. A relationship that he blames you for ending?"

"Of course I remember. How could I forget?"

_FLASHBACK_

_AJ was wandering around backstage in search of Punk. It had been almost 2 weeks since the night in her hotel room and she had been unsuccessful in convincing Greg not to tell Amy what had happened between her and Punk. Somehow Greg had managed to inform Amy anonymously about what had happened and AJ had heard that she had ended it with Punk the night before. AJ was hoping to find Punk and explain what had happened but he had not been at RAW or Smackdown the week before. So here she was trying to find him in a labyrinth that was giant arena._

"_HEY! AJ! I need to talk to you."_

_AJ turned around to see Punk running towards her looking very serious. "Hey, Wolvie, what's up? Why so serious?" AJ asked nervously._

"_Cut the cuteness, I know what you did. I just want to know why? Why, why did you tell her? What did I ever do to you? What did she ever do to you?" Punk asked angrily._

"_Punk let me explain. I didn't…." AJ tried to explain but Punk wasn't listening._

"_I thought we were friends AJ. Just because you and Greg didn't work out doesn't mean I didn't want things to work out with Amy. I was happy, why did you have to ruin it? How could you be so selfish?"_

"_Wolvie, please…" her eyes welling up with tears._

"_Don't call me that. You have no right. I hope it was worth it, AJ. I never thought you could be so vindictive and manipulative. Did you think that I would come running to you? Maybe you really are as crazy as your character is onscreen."_

"_Please, just give me a chance to…" the tears were starting to fall freely from AJs eyes now._

"_To what AJ? Explain? How could you possibly explain? We're done." Punk turned and walked away leaving AJ standing in the middle of the hallway staring at the floor a sobbing, shivering mess._

_AJ didn't understand how he could be so cold and hurtful. He didn't let her get a word in edgewise and didn't care that she wanted to tell him what really happened._

"_You little bitch!"_

_AJ looked up to see who was yelling at her now and received a vicious slap across her face. Reeling from the attack AJ turned to see who had hit her and saw none other than Amy standing in front of her._

"_How could you? I thought you respected me? Or was that just a ploy to get into my boyfriend's pants?" Amy demanded to know._

"_Amy, I'm sorry. I never meant…" AJ tried to apologize but was cut off with another slap followed by a push into the concrete wall behind her. Collapsing to the floor AJ felt Amy kick her in the ribs twice before she heard a familiar voice._

"_AMY! Stop, you're going to hurt her." Punk said to Amy._

_AJ looked up and saw Punk holding Amy back so she couldn't do anymore damage to the smaller diva._

"_That's kind of my plan, you asshole. Let go of me." Amy screamed wrenching herself from Punks grip._

"_Take a walk, Amy. You made your point." Punk said standing between the two women._

"_FINE! You want her, you can have her. You stay the fuck away from me Philip Brooks. I don't ever want to see you again." Amy said to Punk before walking away._

_AJ looked up at Punk hoping he would turn to see if she needed help but he didn't so much as even glance at her. He just walked away in the opposite direction of Amy not once even looking back at the fallen diva. Slowly sitting up holding her ribs she sobbed helplessly. She had never felt so alone and hurt, both physically and emotionally. Just before AJ passed out from the pain she felt someone lift her up into their arms and carry her away. "Punk…" was the last thing she said before the pain took over and she passed out._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"AJ! Earth to AJ, hello!"

"Sorry Kait. I was just…"

"Reliving the last conversation you had with Punk? Yeah I kinda figured that much. Please rethink this; you don't need to put yourself through this. You are just starting to get back to the AJ that I know and love; I don't want you to end up going backwards. He didn't even stop to see if you were okay or not, he just left you there. If John hadn't been walking by and seen you how would you have gotten to the trainers? You could barely walk after they saw you as it was. Please AJ, don't do this." Kaitlyn pleaded with her best friend.

"Kaitlyn, I need to do this. He and I were almost as close as we are and I want to get that back if we can. I know the last time he and I talked he was a colossal asshole; and I don't want it to sound like I'm defending him but he was angry and extremely hurt, by me and because Amy had broken up with him. I have wanted to give him my side of the story since it happened and now he is giving me that chance. Trust me; he will not get off lightly. He left me beaten and bruised on the floor, I'm not just going to forget that and I'm not going to let him forget it either." AJ tried to give Kaitlyn some reassurance.

"Promise me you will be careful. I don't know if I can handle you all broken again. I don't think John can watch that happen to you again either." Kaitlyn cautioned her. "He really cares about you, AJ."

"I know he does, and I care about him. Tell him I'm sorry and I will make it up to him. You go have a good time and get your flirt on with Sheamus."

"Okay, okay. I will see you later. Just remember what I've said, I love you Pocket Rocket." Kaitlyn said giving AJ a hug.

"I will, I love you too, Mama Bear. No go on I have to get changed." AJ said shoeing Kaitlyn out the door. As soon as Kaitlyn was out the door AJ turned back to her duffle and started rifling through her available clothes trying to find something appropriate. She settled on her dark wash skinny blue jeans, black chucks, and a black t-shirt with a royal flush engulfed in flames on the front. Grabbing her clothes she headed into the bathroom to change. When she emerged from the bathroom there was a familiar knock on the door.

"Come on in, Phil."

"Hey you ready to go?" Punk said as he entered the room.

"Yeah just let me grab my bags and we can go." AJ said as she put on her blue leather jacket and reached for her bag when a tattooed hand beat her to it.

"Let me, that it? Just the one?" Punk asked.

"Yes, unless you want to carry my purse too." She teased. "All set, ready when you are. Are you hungry? We could get a bite to eat while we talk."

"Sounds good. Let's get out of here, Firecracker." He said leading the way.

AJ was thankful that he was in front of her and couldn't see the smile that was spread across her face at the mention of her nickname. _Okay, here goes nothing. _ AJ thought as she followed Punk out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay in an update. I wanted to get the conversation between Punk and AJ right. I hope I did. Congrats to Amanda for guessing right, Jubilee and Wolverine. It may not have been that hard. As always R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE.**

The car ride to the restaurant was long and mostly silent. AJ sat in the passenger seat of Punks rental staring out the window trying to figure out what to say to break the silence. '_This used to be so easy.'_ She thought. Before you couldn't shut the two of them up when they were together; now you could hear every little noise that was made. AJ shifted in her seat trying to ease the tension in her body, she looked over at Punk, who was focused on driving but looked just as tense as she did. '_At least I'm not the only one who feels uncomfortable.' _AJ assured herself returning to the window taking in the darkness of the night.

"This restaurant is supposed to be good. Kofi told me about it the last time we were in town." Punk said finally breaking the silence. "I hope you still like Italian food."

"Yeah, I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Geez, AJ I was just trying to make conversation. We've been driving for 10 minutes and we haven't said anything since we left the arena. I mean that's the purpose behind tonight right, to talk to each other. No need to bite my head off."

"I'm sorry, Phil. Its just there's a lot that we need to talk about and not all of it is going to be pleasant. I don't want you to be distracted while you are driving so I think it's best if we wait to get into the restaurant. "

"I understand that. But you could cut the tension in here with a knife. We weren't always this boring around each other, were we? I don't remember us being this quiet ever. A bit of casual conversation wouldn't hurt would it?" Punk said trying to ease his discomfort.

"And what sort of casual conversation do you think that we could have right now? We haven't spoken in months and you want to have casual conversation." AJ retorted glaring at him.

"You know what; silence is overrated." Punk conceded as he turned up the radio.

Thankfully the restaurant was closer than either one of them realized and soon they were seated at a small booth in the corner of quaint Italian dining room. Punk looked around the room; it more of a romantic feel and look then he felt was right for the conversation they were about to have. The only saving grace was that the booth was secluded in the back of the restaurant which would give them the privacy that they needed.

"Not exactly the setting I was hoping for. But I guess it will have to do. Kofi didn't tell me it was this kind of place; sorry about that." Punk said quietly as the waitress came over.

"It's okay, it isn't your fault." AJ replied opening her menu.

"Hi, I'm Amanda and I will be your server tonight." the waitress said as she approached the table. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll have a Pepsi." Punk said looking up from his menu.

"Just water for me please." AJ answered.

"Okay, I will be right…Oh holy crap! You are CM PUNK and AJ LEE!" Amanda squealed. "I'm sorry I never thought I would act like this; but you two are my favourite superstars in the WWE! I know it is super inappropriate of me to ask since you two are on a date and all but could I get a picture with the two of you? I promise I will be completely professional after and not mention it again."

"Hey, hey, hey. Slow down, it's okay with me as long as it's okay with AJ." Punk said trying to calm the extremely excited waitress. "AJ what do you say? Wanna give a fan a photo op?"

"Sure, why not. But we aren't on a date." AJ replied.

"Thank you so much!" Amanda cried as she pulled her iPhone out her pocket and grabbed another server to take the picture. "I will be right back with your drinks."

"Well she was excited." AJ said. "I've never had anyone react like that when they met me. I don't know how I feel about it."

"You start to get used to it; but it sometimes can be inconvenient. Why did you tell her we weren't on a date?" Punk asked AJ.

"Because we aren't; we are here to talk and try and work things out. Despite our current surroundings and setting we aren't here for a romantic dinner out although it may look like that."

"If we had let her think we were here on a date she may not be as attentive and may let us be." Punk explained.

"Or she might let us be anyway seeing as she knows who we are and she might respect our privacy." AJ fired back.

"Here are your drinks; are you ready to order?" Amanda said as she came back to the table.

"I will have the Tortellini ricotta and spinach. AJ?"

"I will have the Fettuccine Alfredo with chicken."

"Okay I will put that in for you." Amanda said as she took their menus and left them alone.

"So how do we start this?" Punk asked AJ.

"Well, I can start if you want. It might help to get the worst of it out of the way." AJ said fiddling with her napkin. True she was happy that Punk wanted to talk; but she wasn't sure if he would want to try and fix their relationship after she let everything out that she had been forced to hold in.

"Okay, I guess that's fair. Let me have it." Punk replied unsure if he was really ready to hear what she had to say but this was his idea and he knew he deserved whatever she was about to throw at him. _'I have to do this if I want to get back to where we were.'_ He thought to himself.

"You hurt me. You hurt me more than anyone ever has. Next to Kaitlyn you were my best friend. You abandoned me when I needed you the most. You weren't the only one whose relationship was destroyed by what we did. I needed you to get through it and you just walked away leaving me broken and bruised on the floor, literally." AJ started.

"I'm so sorry AJ. I can't even begin to tell you how…" Punk said when she finally took a breath.

"I'm not done yet." AJ barked. "It's my turn to talk now and you get to sit there and listen."

"Okay, I get it." Punk conceded.

"What happened between us was a mistake and we both agreed that we weren't going to tell anyone; and I kept that promise. But when Amy found out you assumed that I was the one to tell her. You didn't even give me a chance to explain what had happened. You didn't care enough to let me explain. You just walked away; not once but twice. Amy attacked me and yes you stopped her but you didn't bother to check if I was okay, you didn't even look back. I wasn't okay; I was in so much pain that I passed out, if it hadn't been for John who knows how long I would have been lying there. You walked out of my life as if I never meant anything to you. You wouldn't talk to me, you wouldn't look at me; hell you wouldn't even acknowledge my presence unless it was in the ring, a backstage segment or a promo. It took me months to put myself back together. I spent countless nights crying myself into a restless sleep just thinking about you and that you no longer wanted anything to do with me. It took Kaitlyn and John gently urging me to forget about what had happened and move on. I built myself up again piece by piece and then you went and aired our personal relationship in front of the world; with no remorse. You promised me we would always be friends and in the moment that I needed you most you walked out on me. You broke me, Phil. Do you understand that?" AJ finished letting out a sigh of relief; finally letting everything out.

"Yes I do. AJ, I can sit here and apologize until I am blue in the face, but I'm not sure it would do any good. Trust me I am so very sorry for everything I ever did. Especially what I did the night Amy attacked you. I was hurt, angry and I thought that you had betrayed my trust and that was the worst feeling. You know I live my life with few regrets but I deeply regret leaving you like I did. You were one of my closest friends and I have missed you. I didn't give you the chance to explain what really happened and I think it's time I did. Believe me when I tell you that whatever happened I don't blame you. I've moved past blaming you. I want to start building our relationship again. I need to know what happened and I think you need to tell me, since I didn't give you the chance when I should have." Punk said open heartedly.

AJ stared at Punk wondering if he was being sincere with her. She used to be able to tell if he was lying or truthful just by the sound of his voice. But now she wasn't so sure. He sounded heartfelt and sorry sitting across from her waiting for her long awaited explanation.

"Here you go. Is there anything else I can get you both?" Amanda asked setting down the plates on the table. Neither AJ nor Punk had even noticed her approach the table.

"No, thank you." Punk replied never taking his eyes from AJ.

"Okay, enjoy." Amanda said and left the table.

"AJ, I really do want to know what happened. Please tell me."

"You remember Greg?" AJ started picking up her fork moving her food around the plate.

"Yeah he was the guy you were dating the night we…"

"Yeah well; he showed up that night. He was around the corner and saw you leave and heard what we said to each other. When he came into my room he was furious and demanded to know what had happened between us. I tried to deny everything but he wasn't buying it. I didn't go into detail but in the end I had to tell him something. I told him that something happened but we didn't sleep together. He and I got into a fight and I broke up with him. He stormed out but not before declaring that he was going to tell Amy what he knew or at least thought he knew." AJ explained while eating her food slowly.

"Wow…I didn't think Greg would have been so vindictive." Punk said in shock.

"I wasn't that surprised that he threatened to tell Amy; I was surprised that he was able to tell her about us anonymously. I don't know how he did it. Did Amy tell you how she found out?"

"No, she didn't. She just said that she knew and wanted nothing more to do with me. AJ that night that she attacked you; that was 2 weeks after what happened with us. How come you waited so long to try and tell me what had happened?"

"I wasn't scheduled to be at any of the same live events as you. Plus I was busy trying to convince Greg not to say anything; which I was clearly unsuccessful at accomplishing. The night we had our last fight I was looking for you to give you answers and an explanation. I had heard that the night before Amy had broken up with you and I was hoping that we could have talked about it. But you had other plans."

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like I did. I will never forgive myself for walking away like I did. You said that you passed out, how did you get to the trainers?" Punk asked.

"Just before I passed out someone scooped me up and carried me away. I didn't know who it was until I woke up in the trainer's room; it was John he had sat beside me the whole time while the assessed the damage." AJ answered finishing her meal.

"John? As in John Cena? Mr. Golden Boy, himself. Huh, I guess I shouldn't be too shocked."

"Hey! You walked away; you don't get to say crap like that. You have no idea what John has done for me. He helped me put myself back together again. You said that you wanted to put our relationship back together than you need to accept what you did and who it was that helped to fix what you broke." AJ almost yelled. Just then her phone started to ring. "Sorry let me just see who that is." AJ pulled her phone out and read the text message that waited for her.

_Hey Shorty…miss you…hope everything is going okay and you are giving Punk the riot act. If you have time stop by the club…Kait and Sheamus are having a great time together and I'm kinda feeling like the third wheel…John._

AJ smiled at the message and put her phone away.

"Let me guess, John?" Punk asked as the bus boy cleared their plates.

"Yeah I was supposed to go out to a club with a bunch of people and apparently he's feeling like a third wheel." AJ answered still grinning from ear to ear.

"And you ditched them to come out with me? I'm honoured. What exactly is your relationship with him?"

"You decided that you wanted to talk and I didn't want to miss the chance. I had to promise Kaitlyn that the next time we go out I will wear heels and you know that I don't wear them unless completely necessary. As for my relationship with John, I'm not sure that's any of your business, but we have started hanging out together. It's new and I'm not sure what it is yet, but it could be something down the road."

"Well if you want, we can pay the bill and I can drop you off at the club so you can see him for a bit." Punk said sadly.

"That sounds great. I mean if you don't mind. In fact why don't you come along? I know the club scene isn't really your thing, but I hate the idea of you dropping me off and going back to an empty tour bus. I know that Kofi went out with everyone." AJ suggested.

"If you are sure, then okay. Let's get out of here." Punk signaled for the waitress as AJ pulled out her phone to answer John's message.

_Hey…miss you too…everything is going well…we're a long way from where we were but hopefully that will change with time. On the plus…we are headed over to the club…I invited Phil too, hope that's okay…see you soon…Shorty._

"Ready to go?" Punk asked after paying the bill.

"Yep just texted John and let him know we're on our way. The club is called Mirror Inferno; it's on New Port Street." AJ replied as they exited the restaurant and got in the car.

"Can you get John Boy to send you the address?"

"No name calling, we aren't at work. But yes I can."

_Hey…me again…we need the address of the club…Shorty_

_1839 New Port Street…Are you sure about Phil coming along?_

_Yes…it'll be fine, don't worry…thank you for the address._

_No problem…I will meet you outside the club…see you soon_

"Okay address is 1839 New Port Street. John said he will meet us out front."

The drive to the club was just as silent as the drive to the restaurant. The two of them sat staring out the front window trying to come up with something to say to each other.

"Are we going to be stuck in a rut like this forever?" AJ asked Punk as they pulled into the parking lot of the club.

"No, we won't. It just takes time to rebuild things. One step at a time, okay?" Punk said as he turned the car off and got out of the car. Before he could get around to the passenger side to let AJ out a large figure in jeans and a black button down shirt was helping her out of the car.

"Hey, I missed you" John said as he kissed her cheek and pulled her into a strong hug.

"I missed you too. Come on lets go dance." AJ said pulling John by the hand and leading him to the front door of the club. "Phil, come on let's go!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Punk called out. Watching AJ walk off with John was not a sight he ever thought or wanted to see. Truth is he was glad that Amy had found out about what had happened between him and AJ. He had wanted to end it for so long but couldn't ever find a way to do it. It hadn't been the way that he had hoped and his reaction to her ending it certainly wasn't nice at all, but if he had to admit one thing it was that the reason he had stayed away from AJ for all those months was from fear of rejection. He didn't want to end up bearing his heart to her just to have her rip it out and stomp on it. He had treated her like crap the night Amy attacked her and he wasn't sure she had it in her heart to forgive him let alone jump back into his arms. As he entered the club he spotted her on the dance floor with John; smiling and having a good time. Then she kissed him hard and full on the mouth. _'This is how I'm going to die.'_ Punk thought to himself. The girl he wanted most in the world was now playing tonsil hockey with one of his biggest rivals and she had no idea what it was doing to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Again very sorry about the late update. Holidays and family can take up a lot of time. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please bear with me this is a Punklee fic, I promise. As always R&R.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing to do with WWE or Living Color**

AJ spent the rest of the night on the dance floor with Kaitlyn and John. She had to admit that she was having a better time than she thought she would. It was as if huge weight had been lifted, she had finally been able to talk to Punk and get everything out in the open and she could only hope that they were on their way to being friends again.

"Okay, Pocket Rocket, bathroom break!" Kaitlyn called out to AJ as she grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away.

"Can you get me a drink, please? A Pepsi!" AJ yelled to John as she ran to keep up with Kaitlyn.

"Sure thing, Shorty." John called back. Heading toward the bar John noticed Punk sitting directly in front of the bartender who was blatantly flirting with him to no avail. Sitting next to Punk were Kofi and Zack, the three of them seemingly trying to have a conversation in the noisy club. "Excuse me." John called to the bartender, who seemed to be quite content to ignore him. "Hello?" John rolled his eyes and waited a little while longer, he didn't want to be the nasty customer that he had seen so many times before but it was situations like these that called for a more aggressive approach. "Hey, sweetheart!" John yelled louder this time; when she looked up he continued his tactic. "I know he has that bad boy thing going on that attracts almost every woman but he clearly isn't interested and I am; in getting some beverages that is. Can I get a Bud and a Pepsi please?" John said the bartender smiled crookedly at him and got his drinks.

"That'll be $10.50, jackass." She said with a sneer.

"Thanks honey. Keep the change." John said as he handed her $11. John turned to walk back out to the table that Layla and Natalia were sitting at and wait for AJ when he heard a voice call him back.

"Hey, John boy," Punk called to him. "I didn't think you could be so rude to people. I gotta say it's a nice change."

"Well, since she was so enthralled with you I didn't seem to have much choice. Not that I like acting like an ass but there are times when it's necessary; you should know that better than most Phil." John retorted glaring at Punk.

The two men stood there staring at each other waiting for the other to make the first move. The scene was quickly becoming tense and uncomfortable for Kofi and Zack; who were trying desperately to find a way to get away, both knowing that a conversation was about to take place that they weren't invited to hear. "Hey, Kofi look there's a peacock on the dance floor." Zack said pulling Kofi away from the bar and toward the dance floor.

"That was subtle Zack." Punk yelled as the two men walked off. "What's up John? You look like you have something that you want to say to me."

"I know that you and AJ went out for dinner tonight to talk and try and fix your friendship or whatever; and I know that she has decided that this is a good idea. I'm not so sure." John said with a warning.

"What are you getting at John?"

"I don't know exactly what happened between you and AJ but I do know that you were the reason that she was a broken mess for about 4 months. Don't even think that you can weasel your way back into her life as if nothing happened. You better watch your step, Punk."

"Listen you baby-faced golden child. AJ and I were friends long before you came along; and yes we had a falling out and I have accepted my part in that. We are trying to work things out and get back to where we were and I'll be damned if I am going to let you stand in the way of that." Punk said standing up from his barstool bringing himself to eye level with John.

"You hurt her again; and I hurt you. Catch my drift?"

"Use your brain would you. I just got her back in my life and I'm not about to jeopardize this friendship again."

"Friendship? I saw how you were looking at her tonight from across the club; that's not how friends look at each other. AJ and I are starting something and I don't intend on ending it anytime soon, so back off."

"Wow you are more perceptive than I thought. Yeah I would like more between me and AJ, but I'm not going to push her toward that. Don't worry; I'm not going to push her away from you either. If she wants to be with you, then that's what she wants and I'm not going to stand in her way or yours for that matter. But don't you even think for one second that if you hurt her in any way that I won't come after you. Like you said, you hurt her; I hurt you." Punk told John matter of factly. The two men finished their conversation just as AJ came up to the two of them.

"Hey guys, what's up? That my Pepsi?" AJ asked.

"Oh yeah, here." John said handing her the glass never taking his eyes off of Punk.

AJ turned her head from John to Punk and back again trying to figure out what was going on. "Did I miss something?"

"Nope, not a thing." Punk said still staring at John.

"Well, then you two are having one epic staring contest, considering neither one of you has blinked since I came over here. So if nothing is going on and you are having a staring contest, whoever wins gets to drive me back to the hotel." AJ suggested trying to lighten the mood. As soon as the words were out of her mouth she instantly regretted them; since the two men who had been glaring at her switched their glares and fixed them on her. "Okay relax I was just trying to lighten the mood around here. You two are so tense. We're supposed to be having fun." AJ finished her drink and set the glass on the bar. "Okay come on Phil we are going to dance." She said grabbing Punks hand and dragging him toward the dance floor.

"AJ, I don't dance, you know that. But I'm sure that John will be more than happy to dance with you."

"That's very true, he would, but I made a special request just for you." AJ said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Punk questioned.

"You'll see. Come on lets go."

As they reached the dance floor Punk still didn't want to be out there. Just then static rang through the speakers twice and Living Colors "Cult of Personality" came on. "You requested my entrance music?" Punk said with a chuckle.

"Why not? It seems like a song you enjoy and I thought it might help to get us out of our rut. Or at least give us a slight nudge. Now shake that tattooed ass with me." AJ said pulling Punk closer, not enough to be fully connected but enough so that they were dancing together. As they moved together Punk put his hands on her tiny hips and brought her completely against him. AJ didn't protest and went willingly snaking her arms around his neck. AJs feeling of uneasiness from earlier in the night had all but disappeared and she was now enjoying being with Punk on the dance floor. She looked up at Punk and smiled, "see dancing isn't so bad."

"No, I guess not." _Only when I'm dancing with you. _Punk thought to himself. "But your boyfriend doesn't look too happy right now. I don't think he likes you dancing with me." Punk said into AJs ear as he nodded toward the bar where they had left John.

AJ turned in Punks arms, his hands never leaving her hips, she saw John sitting on a barstool drinking what looked to be a third beer based on the bottles next to him on the bar. The look on Johns face said it all, he was jealous. AJ smiled at him and waved. "John isn't my boyfriend, Phil. We are just hanging out; we've only been on a few dates." AJ turned back to Punk and continued dancing. The song ended and the two headed to the table with the rest of the superstars and divas were.

"You two seem to be getting along again." Kaitlyn teased.

"We're getting there," AJ said with a smack to her shoulder. "Where is John?"

"Uh…he took off, lass. Said he was tired and wanted to get back to the hotel. He didn't seem to be in the best of moods either." Sheamus explained pulling Kaitlyn on to his lap.

"Oops, we may have had something to do with that." AJ said with a giggle. "I guess I will have to apologize or at least talk it out with him. However, sleep is sounding pretty good right about now. You ready to go Mama Bear?"

Kaitlyn went to stand up when Sheamus' strong arm pulled her back to him. "Stay." He whispered in her ear.

Smiling from ear to ear Kaitlyn looked to her best friend. "Sorry Pocket Rocket, I guess I'm not quite ready to leave yet."

"That's okay, I understand completely. Who am I to stand in the way?"

"Thanks, you are the best!" Kaitlyn jumped and tackled AJ in a bear hug. "How are you going to get back?"

"Her stuff is still in my rental so I can give her a ride back to the hotel." Punk piped up. "Ready AJ? Night guys, see you tomorrow."

The two exited the club and headed to the truck, Punk ran ahead to open the passenger door for her. AJ hopped into the cab of the truck and checked her phone hoping for a message from John but there was nothing so she decided to send him a quick text.

_Hey…I hope everything is okay. Sheamus said you left upset. I am on my way back to the hotel…I will talk to you tomorrow. AJ_

"John, I presume." Punk said as he started the truck. "How mad is he?"

"I don't know that he is mad at all actually. He didn't send me a text or anything. I was just sending him one to make sure he is okay."

"AJ he isn't going to be happy about what you did tonight. I mean you have to be blind not to see that the guy has some serious feelings for you. You keep saying that he isn't your boyfriend, but I'm not convinced that he doesn't know that."

"Punk that is ridiculous. This isn't high school; we are just starting out whatever this thing between the two of us. We aren't exclusive, and even if we were it wouldn't matter. I was dancing with a friend and if he can't handle that than we need to have a different conversation. I have already had one controlling boyfriend. I don't need another one."

"Friend? You are calling me your friend again?" Punk said hopefully.

"Yes of course I am. That's what I have wanted since that day. Now we have about twenty minutes until we get back to the hotel; so fill me in on everything that has been going on in your life for the past six months.

The two spent the remainder of the ride talking about everything that they had missed. Their families, friends, work gossip, movies. It felt like old times again. The easiness of their conversation was a vast change from the tense and uncomfortable silence that occurred on the ride to the restaurant. They got back to the hotel and entered the elevator with smiles on their faces.

"What floor are you on?" Punk asked.

"11th floor please."

"Hey what do you know me too!" Punk said with joy as he pressed the button and hitched their bags higher onto his shoulder.

"You're staying at the hotel? That's not like you; what's wrong with your bus? You know you didn't have to carry my bag for me."

"The bus is fine it's just getting an oil change and it was easier to stay at the hotel. It's always polite to carry a ladies bag for her, even if it is filled with lead rocks." He teased her.

"My bag is not that heavy. You should try carrying Kaitlyns. I swear the girl has 200 pounds of clothing, shoes and makeup."

Punk let out a loud chuckle, "speaking of Kaitlyn; her and Sheamus seem to be getting closer. How did that happen?"

"Yeah they are dating and I think it's getting pretty serious. I'm not really sure how it happened but I'm glad it did. They both deserve to be happy and I have never seen her happier than she is with him."

"Yeah, I caught that tonight." They exited the elevator and headed toward AJs room. As they rounded the corner AJ saw a large figure sitting in front of her hotel room door. Arms resting on his legs and his head hung between his knees John was waiting for her.

"John? Are you okay?" she asked approaching him.

John looked up and gave her a small smile which dissolved as soon as he saw Punk walking just behind her.

"I should have known you would choose him. What was I thinking? AJ I hope you know what you are doing." John said standing up and glaring down at the diva.

"What are you talking about, John? Phil gave me a ride back from the club because you took off without telling me."

"AJ, do us both a favor and just stop. I saw you on the dance floor tonight with him. You and I may as well just give up."

AJ stood looking at John as if he had grown a second head. Shaking her head slightly she turned around and walked back to Punk. At just more than a whisper AJ said, "Thank you for giving me a ride back Punk. I think I need to have that conversation with John. I will talk to you later. I'm glad we talked and I'm really glad that we are going to work at being close again."

"Me too, you have no idea, Firecracker. Good luck with that." He nodded toward John and pulled her into a quick hug, handed her bag to her and continued down the hall to his room.

AJ dug her key card out of her purse and opened the door. "Get in!" She said forcefully holding the door open for him. John stepped into the room and headed for the couch. AJ let the door slam behind her and threw her bag on the first bed. "Okay, we need to talk about this. If we are going to work out than you need to change your attitude."

John sat silently on the couch staring up at her. There was a confused look on his face mixed with anger and hope. "You want us to work out?"

AJ paced back and forth running her hands through her hair. "I don't know yet. We've only been on like three dates John and tonight you were acting like a jealous boyfriend. Everyone could see that, especially me and Punk. I did nothing wrong. I was dancing with a friend."

"AJ he has feelings for you. Can't you see that? I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

"Punk has feelings for me? Well good for him. Cause last I checked I was kissing YOU tonight, not him." AJ said slightly surprised at John's revelation about Punk. "Punk and I are going to be friends again. We were friends before you and I were and I want that friendship back. If you can't handle that then this really isn't going to work."

"I will try. I don't like it, but I will try to work on that for you." John said standing up from the couch he crossed the room to AJ and pulled to him. "Can you live with that, for now?"

AJ wrapped her arms around his waist and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I can live with that for now."

John leaned down and kissed her again; her hands coming up to press against his chest and then slide around his neck. She pulled him closer to her as he ran one hand down back and the other into her hair. Pulling away from her he smiled against her lips. "Let's not rush anything. I don't want to do something you aren't ready for. Nor do I want our first time to be make up sex, no matter how hot it would be." John let her go and headed toward the door still holding her hand. "Night Shorty, I will call you tomorrow." Giving her one last quick kiss before he left the room.

"Night." She said the door closed behind him. It was a good kiss, more than good. So why couldn't she shake the feeling that it shouldn't have happened? AJ sat on the edge of her bed struggling with her own thoughts when her phone rang.

_Hey Pocket Rocket…just wanted to let you know that I am staying with Sheamus tonight…gonna get me some of that Irish Warrior…Love you MB_

"At least one of us is getting some tonight." AJ said out loud to herself. Truth was she hadn't had any form of sexual activity since the almost night with Punk and even if she would have regretted it, a girl has needs and John could have satisfied those needs tonight. Frustrated she threw herself back onto her bed as her phone rang again.

_Hey Firecracker…just wanted to make sure everything went okay with John boy…sorry, it's a habit…Thank you again for coming out for dinner and talking to me tonight…I will see you tomorrow we have a meeting with Stephanie…check your email for more info…Wolvie_

AJ couldn't help but smile at the use of his nickname she had given him so long ago. She opened up her laptop and logged onto her email and sure enough there was an email from Stephanie McMahon about a change in the upcoming storyline between her and Punk.

"What are they going to throw at us now?" AJ wondered as she changed into her PJs and crawled into bed. AJs head filled with possibilities as she slipped into the most restful sleep in the last 6 months.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the long, long, long wait. I will update on a more regular basis now. Also, this is the end of the Flashbacks. I wanted to jump ahead a little. as always R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the WWE**

AJ sat on the bench in the divas locker room, waiting for the night to begin. It was Monday night and there was only an hour before the show was supposed to begin. The last few months had been somewhat of a rollercoaster for her. She had lost her job as GM, involved in the infamous "AJ Scandal" with John and then her current heel turn with Dolph Ziggler, who she really was getting annoyed with. Sitting there thinking back on everything she couldn't help but flashback to the meeting that started it all.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_AJ sat in the hallway waiting for her meeting with Stephanie McMahon to start. She would be lying to herself if she wasn't nervous about where they were going to go next with her GM storyline. Sure she liked being the "boss" but if she were being honest she missed the excitement of being in the ring. She missed the rush of a physical match and the roar of the crowd. She could only hope that the new direction of the storyline was a good one and one she would be excited for and why this meeting involved Punk since they didn't have a direct storyline._

"_Hey, Firecracker I see you got the message about the meeting. How did it go with John last night? Is everything okay?" Punk said as he sat down next to AJ._

_AJ looked up at Punk and gave a slight smile, while she was extremely happy they had talked and were going to be friends again; John had said something to her that she needed to clear up with Punk. "Phil, there is something I need to ask you and I need you to be completely honest with me."_

"_Okay, shoot."_

"_John and I talked last night and we worked things out, but he said something that surprised me and I want to know if it's true or not. He said that you have feelings for me that are not just friendship. Is that true? And if it is, is that why you wanted to talk and get everything out in the open and start over?" AJ asked quietly._

_Punk stared at her with surprise on his face. He hadn't expected to hear this from her, mainly because he didn't think John would tell her that information. "AJ, I don't know what to say. I'm surprised John would say that to you."_

"_So it's not true?" AJ said staring down at her hands and Punk could swear he heard a hint of disappointment in her voice._

"_I didn't say that. AJ, look at me." Punk said tilting her chin so that she was looking him in the eyes. "I am going to answer your question honestly but I need you to know first that how I feel did not propel me to try and make things right with you. I told you that I wanted to fix things because I had hurt you and I walked away when you needed me most; something I will regret for the rest of my life. Do you understand that?" Punk waited until she nodded her head in agreement before he continued. "You asked me if I have feelings for you; yes I do. I have since that night. There hasn't been a day where I haven't thought about it and how much I wish it hadn't been interrupted. I don't want to start over based on lies so I want you to know how I feel about you. I want you, AJ. I want you to be with me and not John. It kills me that you are with him and not me. I know that it's a lot to take in after such a long time with minimal communication and only one night of hashing things out, but it's how I feel and I need you to know. However, as I told John last night, I am not going to push you towards me and I am not going to manipulate you to leave him. If somewhere down the road you and I come together I want it to be on your terms and not because I twisted things to lean in my favor." Punk finished still holding her chin, he let go and gently stroked her cheek. AJ just sat there silent and stared at Punk in shock. "AJ say something, please."_

"_I don't know what to say really. I'm so shocked, I had no idea. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you at one point and that some of them might still be lingering inside somewhere, but I am with John now and I am happy for the first time in a long time. I don't know where it's going and I really appreciate your honesty and the respect for my relationship with John. I really hope you aren't going to run away now." AJ answered Punk with as much honesty as he had given her._

"_Firecracker, wild horses couldn't chase me away. I just got you back, and I am not going anywhere. I promised you a long time ago that we would always be friends and I broke it once, I don't plan on doing it again."_

"_Thanks Wolvie; I can call you Wolvie again, right?" AJ asked sweetly._

"_I thought you would never call me that again. Of course you can, Firecracker." Punk smiled at her as he pulled her into a hug._

_Just then the door to Stephanie's office opened and they were called inside. They walked in and sat in front of Stephanie's desk and waited for her to start. "Phil, April; thank you for meeting with me so on such short notice. I can only imagine the thoughts that are going through your head about why I called you in today." Stephanie McMahon began._

"_Just a smidge." Punk said resting his right foot on his left leg and got a little more comfortable._

"_Well, as you know there was a lot of reaction from last night's unexpected additions to the script." Stephanie said giving Punk a knowing look._

"_Hey, you know how I am, I rarely stick to the given script; I always add my originality to it. I'll admit I should have run it by you or Pops first but it was a spur of the moment thing and the reaction from the crowd was great." Punk said defending his actions._

"_Yes, it was an amazing reaction, however you went completely off script and that doesn't usually fly with myself or "Pops" as you so affectionately call him. I did not call you in here to reprimand you; quite the opposite actually, I called you into commend you on a job well done. It was a great segment and the crowd loved every minute of it. The crowd seems to like the interactions between you two and you do have an undeniable chemistry when you are in the ring together. That being said we are going to go in a slightly different direction. There won't be as many interactions between you two and AJ unfortunately your run as RAW General Manager will be coming to an end."_

"_Why? I thought I was doing a good job? I have stuck to the script and doing everything that has been asked of me." AJ piped up surprised at Stephanie's announcement._

"_You have done everything that has been asked of you and you have done an amazing job. However, we feel that the WWE audience misses you in the ring and you seem to be itching to get back in action. Now, you aren't going to be fired or anything, they have decided to develop a storyline that they have dubbed the 'AJ Scandal' it will involve AJ, John Cena, Vickie Guerrero, and Dolph Ziggler. Vickie will be bringing forth 'evidence' to support an affair between you and John. You are going to resign in an attempt to not drag John's name through the mud and then you will return to the ring and eventually are going to take a heel turn when you betray John Cena at TLC. From there you will start a relationship with Ziggler." Stephanie explained. "I hope all of that is okay with you, AJ."_

_AJ stared at Stephanie trying to absorb everything that she had just told her. "Yeah, it sounds great. I love the idea of a heel turn. I'm a little upset about losing the GM spot but I can't wait to get back into the ring."_

"_I'm a little confused about what all of this has to do with me? I assume that I will be continuing on my current 'RESPECT' story. Why did you need me to come in?" Punk said shifting in his seat._

"_Valid question, Phil. Yes, you will be continuing your current story with no changes. However, we will be introducing a new faction called 'The Shield' there will be some controversy over your involvement with them; which you will deny to a fault. Somewhere along the line, a video will surface as evidence towards said involvement. You and Paul are going to drift apart slightly due to Brocks impending return. He will still be at ringside for your matches and will still be your confidant but eventually there will be a twist in the story with The Shield and it will involve AJ. I don't want to give all the details away but I am really looking forward to this storyline development. Your stories will have little cross over until after the Royal Rumble and it will build up on the Road to Wrestlemania, with everything coming to fruition at Wrestlemantia 29 in AJ's home town." Stephanie concluded. "So, that's everything I believe but I need to let you two go and get on the road, you both have house shows to be at. Oh and I don't need to tell you that this is confidential information. Thanks for coming in."_

_AJ and Punk exited the office and looked at each other both still processing all the new information just given to them. "So what are your thoughts about all of this?" AJ asked Punk._

_Punk shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "I don't know. I mean most of it was for you and I get the impression that there is something in the works down the road for you and me but they aren't telling us yet. What about you?"_

"_It sucks that I will lose my GM position; but Stephanie was right, I have missed being in the ring. I'm interested in what this 'AJ Scandal' is going to be. However, I'm not sure how I feel about a relationship of any kind with Ziggler. We will have to wait and see where they are going with this whole thing. Hopefully we will be working together again at some point." AJ replied._

"_Yeah, I think we will, but we get to hang outside of work again now. That being said lets go have some lunch." Punk said offering his arm to her and she gladly took it and exited the building_

**_End of Flashback_**

AJ let her mind wander over the last few months. Stephanie had been right; there was very little, if any, interaction between her and Punk. She missed their in ring banter and the reaction from the crowd when the two of them were in each other's faces. Her current storyline was starting to take its toll on her. She didn't mind being a heel, but she didn't like that she had to kiss Ziggler on a weekly basis, plus having Big E Langston as a tag a long seemed just ridiculous. As she sat on the bench she couldn't help but silently pray that this storyline would be over soon.

"Penny for your thoughts Shorty?" a voice asked pulling AJ out of her own head.

"Hey John I didn't hear you come in." AJ said as she stood up and gave him a soft kiss before he pulled her into a comfortable hug.

"I could tell I called you three times before you answered. What were you thinking about?"

"Just tonight, it's the beginning of the end of my on-screen relationship with Dolph and I want it to go right."

"Have they told you how it's going to end? Any hints at all?"

"Nope, I don't know where my character is going after this. I know that they are going to intertwine me with 'The Shield' and somehow it will involve Punk." AJ said leaning over to tie up her shoes.

"Oh, goody." John said under his breath.

"Hey, I heard that. I thought we were past this. Things have been great between us and you haven't killed Phil, which I think is great. He and I are getting closer every day and that's what I wanted; you said that you would try to be okay with my friendship with him. It's been months; I thought we were moving forward with things?"

"AJ, I am never going to be 100% okay with Phil being in your life. He broke you and I don't want that to happen again. And yes we are moving forward, slowly. Very slowly." John said with a knowing look.

AJ tucked some hair behind her ear as she looked down, she was sure her face had gone fifty shades of red. "I know it's been slow. And you have been unbelievably patient but I was thinking that after the show tonight you and I could speed things up a lot." AJ came closer to John as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her body firmly against him.

"Seriously? You're not just messing with me are you?" John said with wide eyes and arms around her shoulders.

"I would never. I am assuming that's a yes, so I want you to meet me outside this locker room right after the show is over. Now, I have to go make people hate me. I will see you later." AJ gave him a quick peck on the lips and skipped out of the locker room leaving John in a state of shock.

AJ was skipping down the hallway of the arena on her way to the gorilla position to get ready for her in ring segment, when she saw Punk sitting on a crate nearby and smiled to herself. Quietly she snuck up behind him and covered his eyes. "Guess who?" she said replicating an on air scene from long ago.

"With those hands? It's gotta be the hottest Diva on the roster; Vickie!" Punk said with a smirk knowing that his answer would result in her tiny ineffectual fists being hurled in his direction and he welcomed the physical contact.

"Are you kidding me?" She nearly screamed, as she flung her fists at him with little effect. "You could have said anyone and you pick Vickie?"

Punk was laughing so hard he nearly got a fist to the face before he grabbed her wrists and stopped her onslaught. "Calm down Firecracker. I was kidding, your hands are far to smooth to be Vickie's." He said still laughing and pulling her closer. "How you doing? Looking forward to tonight?"

AJ couldn't help but laugh at him. He was nothing if not a shit disturber. "I can't tell you how happy I am about tonight. It's the beginning of the end of my relationship with Ziggler."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad. You always look like you are enjoying sucking face with him. And who wouldn't want the muscle-bound Carlton Banks following them around."

"Seriously, sucking face is actually a very good description for it. It's like kissing a fish with a suction cup on his mouth. It's awful and if I look like I enjoy it, then I deserve an Oscar. As for Big E, he really is a nice guy but I feel like they could have given him a better gimmick instead of being the muscle for Ziggler. It'll be nice to actually have a segment with you again."

"I don't know are you sure that you can handle being in the ring with the 'Best in the World' again?" Punk teased her.

"Oh I think I will be okay, but you do tend to bring out the crazy in me so you better be careful."

"I'm always careful. So, do you want to grab a bite to eat after the show tonight?" Punk asked.

"I would love to but John and I made plans for after the show." AJ answered avoiding Punks eyes.

"That's cool the three of us can hang out. We've been civil to one another; I think we can manage to have dinner together. "

"Not tonight Phil. John and I have made plans to be alone." AJ said trying to get her point across without having to outright say it.

"So, you come out for dinner with me and then you two can go for your walk or whatever. Come on AJ it will be fun I promise. "

"Phil, you don't get it. John and I…"

"AJ seriously, I will be good. Are you that afraid of having the two of us in the same room that you can't handle dinner? Unless it's not me you are worried about; is John being an ass about us hanging out together again? I swear I'm gonna…"

"WE"RE GOING TO HAVE SEX FOR THE FIRST TIME!" AJ practically yelled.

The statement stopped Punk in his tracks. "Oh, I see. Yeah 3 people would be a crowd then." Punk said with disappointment in his voice. "We can hang another night. I will see you in the ring." Punk hopped down off of the crate he was on and started towards the gorilla position before he was stopped by AJs tiny frame.

"Phil what's wrong?"

Punk ran his hand over his shaved head and sighed. "The statement that you and John are going to bump uglys isn't something that I necessarily needed to hear."

"Hey, I tried not to tell you outright but you didn't get it. What's the big deal anyway? So I'm going to have sex. You've done it. You don't see me getting all bent out of shape over it."

"AJ, you know how I feel about you. So hearing you say that you are going to sleep with another guy it…it hurts. It hurts more than I ever thought it would." Punk started at AJ for a minute before he saw the backstage crew waving at him to hurry up. "Come on we have a segment to do."

AJ couldn't believe she had been so thoughtless. She knew that Punk still had feelings for her, they joked about it but she knew it wasn't a joke to him. "I'm sorry. I can't believe I said that like that."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Please don't be upset, Wolvie. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know you didn't, Firecracker. I just wasn't listening to what you were saying." Punk said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug.

"PUNK, AJ! LET'S GO…YOU HAVE AN ENTIRE ARENA TO ENTERTAIN!" the crew man yelled at them.

Punk and AJ ran to their positions, noticing that Dolph and Big E were already there looking annoyed that they had waited so long. Dolph looked at Punk and shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh pull your panties out of your ass Ziggles. We're here now so let's put on a good show for the folks, shall we?" Punk said to Dolph who grew more irritated with the Straight Edged superstar.

"Dolph, E, and AJ; you're up first." Another crew man called to them from the curtain area. Dolph and Big E headed up the stairs to wait for their cue; before AJ could follow she felt a hand on her arm.

"You up for a little improvisation tonight?" Punk asked her with a grin.

"What did you have in mind?" AJ asked a little wary.

"Just follow my lead. We're going a little off script."

"AJ NOW!" the crew guy yelled at her. AJ turned and started up the stairs stopping on the fourth one and looked back at Punk.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"You'll see. Go on, they're waiting for you." Punk said to her. As she turned around Punk gave her a playful smack on her ass and sent her up the stairs. She made it just as Zigglers music hit and they heard the roar of boos throughout the arena.

Punk watched her go through the curtain grinning like a Cheshire cat and gleefully rolling his wrists. _This is going to be great. I just hope she doesn't hate me for it. _ Punk thought to himself as he watched the monitor and waited for his cue.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with WWE**

AJ followed Ziggler out to the ramp and did her job and kissed him as usual _'Only a few more times'_ she thought. As they headed toward the ring AJ couldn't help but wonder what exactly Punk had up his sleeve for his improv portion of the night. Once in the ring Dolph grabbed a mic and blathered on about being amazing and fantastic. AJ just stood in the ring, smiling and nodding when she was supposed to. Eventually she went and sat on the ropes facing the ramp while Dolph started up about not being a show off anymore.

"There is no one better than me. I've shown it and I've backed it up. From now on you can all look at me and say that man, that man is 'The Best in The World'. Right babe?" Ziggler said turning to AJ who just gave him a crooked smile never leaving her spot on the ropes. "That's what I thought. There is no one in this arena who can say they are better than me, Dolph Ziggler the Best in the World. I've got the Briefcase, the enforcer and the hottest girlfriend. No one is going to push me down anymore." Dolph dropped the microphone and stood basking in the hatred that poured out of the crowd. As he turned toward AJ a familiar static hit the air and a combination of boos and cheers were let out from the fans. Dolph turned around in annoyance and stared at the man who dared to interrupt his moment.

CM Punk was standing at the top of the ramp staring at the trio in the ring with a microphone in hand. As he moved forward down the ramp he made a slight gesture to AJ and once he was halfway down the ramp she hopped off of the ropes that she had been sitting on and slowly walked toward the other side of the ring with an almost trance like look on her face. Before she got halfway across Dolph stopped her and pulled her back. AJ shook her head as if she were coming out of a day dream and stood next to Dolph trying to avoid looking at Punk.

As Punk made his way into the ring with a smirk on his face; Big E started toward him. "Easy Choc Lesnar. I have no beef with you. Sundried Ken here on the other hand," Punk started as he got closer to Ziggler, "I do have a beef with you. Did I hear you correctly? Did you just call yourself the Best in The World?"

Ziggler looked a punk and laughed before getting serious, "yeah, I did. Why do you have a problem with that?"

"Well, yeah I do. You see everyone knows that I am the Best in the World. Everyone in the back knows it, the entire WWE universe knows it and AJ knows it." Punk answered giving AJ a wink; which AJ answered with a slight smile and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Hey! You leave AJ out of this. You spent the better part of her time as General Manager rubbing her face in the fact that you rejected her marriage proposal and then you had the audacity to let Paul Heyman embarrass her further by proposing to her in the middle of this ring. And yes I am the best in the world; you on the other hand, don't even measure up to me in this ring. You've lost your title and you still think you are the best? I am Mr. Money in the Bank."

"You're right Zigs. I did lose my title to The Rock, but at least I had a title. You carry that briefcase around like its gold. That case means a lot but no one is guaranteed a win, ask John Cena. As for me being the best in the world, that statement is not just limited to inside the ring, just ask AJ." Punk grinned down at AJ as she looked up at him with eyes wide. Punk raised his eyebrows slightly and nodded his head ever so slightly to indicate that he was going to improv the next part. "Zig you are absolutely correct that I did what you said, was it mean and hurtful? Yes, but that was the idea. I know one thing for certain that AJ has never denied."

"Yeah? And what exactly would that be?" Ziggler asked getting more and more agitated.

AJ looked at Punk with a confused look on her face and cocking her head from side to side. _'What does he have planned?' _she thought winking letting him know he could continue.

"You know that little skip that AJ does down to the ring? It's not the same anymore; it isn't the same skip that she had back last April. That skip, the big round the ring skip, I put that there. Me, the Best in the World! I was the reason AJ had a skip in her step!"

"No I am the reason she has a skip in her step. I'm the one who embraced her in spite of her craziness. You just threw here away like trash."

AJ grabbed a mic while the two men in the ring played a grown up version of _anything you can do I can do better_.

"Trash? If memory serves you were the one who called her trash in the first place. Heartfelt sentiment from a caring boyfriend."

"You know nothing about us, Punk. So why don't you just get the hell out the ring and let me and my girlfriend be. She wants nothing to do with you and neither do I." Ziggler said trying to end the segment as planned.

"Ziggy, did I hear you correctly?" AJ asked as she stood between Punk and Dolph. "Did you say you are with me in spite of my craziness? Did you just call me crazy?" AJ grilled her so called boyfriend.

Dolph stood in the ring shocked that he was being berated by two different people at once and tried to catch up with the segment. "Babe, babe, that's not what I meant. I love who you are and how you are. Its spirit not craziness that you have." Dolph made his way toward an irritated AJ trying to caress her arm which she immediately pulled away from and stepped back bringing her inches away from Punks chest.

"Oh dear Ziggles. You haven't learned much about women have you? And you certainly do not know how to treat a crazy chick." AJs frown turned into a gigantic smile when Punk called her a crazy chick.

Glaring at AJ, Dolph frowned and shook his head. "HE gets to call you crazy? Him? The man that shot you down? What makes him so special? And please oh wise CM Punk tell me how to treat a crazy chick!"

"He didn't call me crazy, he called me a 'crazy chick' and that is who I am, not what I am. You on the other hand talk about it as if it's what I am. You need to learn the difference Ziggy."

"And this, dear Dolph, is how you treat a crazy chick." Punk said as he spun AJ around and lifted her up into his arms. AJ wrapped her legs around Punks legs out of instinct and gave him a questioning look a look that was answered when he crashed his lips into hers. It took AJ only seconds to respond to his lips and wrap her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. The two remained locked together only long enough to register Ziggler yelling and the crowd cheering. Punk put AJ down on to the mat and exited the ring and started to walk backwards up the ramp

AJ glanced over her shoulder to see an enraged Ziggler huffing and puffing. AJ shrugged her shoulders and hopped out of the ring looking at Punk before skipping energetically around the ring then following Punk up the ramp. At the top of the ramp Punk turned to go back stage but was stopped by AJ blocking his way. Jumping up into his arms she shot Ziggler a smirk before kissing Punk with all of the passion she could muster. Lost in their kiss and forgetting that they were in front of an audience and on live television Punk let his hands roam down to AJs ass as her tongue sought entry into his mouth. Punk gladly let her in and moved his hands up into her hair and tugged gently. AJ broke the kiss and looked into Punks eyes and smiled, it was only then that she remembered where they were. She hopped down and skipped around Punk a couple of times before blowing Ziggler a kiss and heading back stage.

Punk picked up the mic that he had dropped on the stage "You gotta love crazy chicks!" Punk said and exited the stage. When he got back stage he headed for his locker room. Just as he was making the last turn he was met with a fist to the face followed by "You son of bitch!"


End file.
